Barbara Olive
Barbara Olive was a police officer and tutor to Damon. Following the Battle of the Wasp, Olive and Damon were sent to Philadelphia to uncover a plot to poison the city's water supply. However, they were spotted by Annabeth Black, who had the robot soldiers capture them. Fortunately, fellow officer Alice Shinner freed Olive and Damon, before realizing that Black had arranged the poisoning of Philadelphia's water supply. Biography Early life Barbara Olive was a female Fobble who became an officer at a young age. She became a highly skilled healer. Second NoHead War During the Second NoHead War, Barbara Olive began tutoring an apprentice named Damon. Olive was sent to Philadelphia along with her new apprentice following the Battle of the Wasp. Olive intended to work as a healer to the natives who had been injured in the recent attack on the city. Since Annabeth Black had recently taken over, Olive and Damon had to work undercover, posing as relief workers, operating without the help of their swords. While healing one day, the pair spotted Black, a key figure in the NoHead leadership, and Olive believed that the capture of such a figure would be a great boon to the police. As the pair secretly attempted to contact the Police High Council in New York, they were set upon by a detachment of enemy robots. Olive's apprentice urged her to stay where she was, before he swiftly departed their hut. Olive expressed delight when he dropped a slab of stone on the F7 war robots. The pair then began their dash to the executive landing platform, where there was a transmission facility. Along the way, they were confronted by Bratpros, prompting the police to split up. An explosion caused by Damon threatened to kill two nearby children, forcing Olive to stop her evasion of the enemy robots and save the innocent bystanders. As a result, she was captured, and urged Damon to stand down. The pair were taken into NoHead custody. They were held at the nearby Nigella Detention Facility for some time, until a task force led by General Alice Shinner of the Police Grand Army and Human Replica 14 broke into the facility and freed Olive and Damon. Helping them was the apprentice Hannah Vector, who, in trying to find the group a way out of Nigella, realized that they wouldn't be able to descend from the facility, as there was a considerable staging area for NoHead troops below. Damon, who thought ascending the building would be wise, picked up Olive and Vector and leapt to the top of Nigella, while Human Replica 15 and Shinner rappelled up. Catching up, Human Replica 14 then destroyed the facility's shield generator, allowing the other Human Replicas to descend and pick the group up. Death Barbara Olive requested that she and Damon be able to collect their weapons and personal effects from the facility, while Alice revealed that New York City had fallen under attack by the NoHeads. Despite the situation, she insisted that they capture Annabeth Black before leaving for the capital, hoping to extract any information as to the NoHead plan from the best lieutenant of Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. The police made their way to Black's compound, and, after eliminating the perimeter guard, were taken towards the compound itself by Human Replica 12 and his men, who were riding motorcycles. Along the way, the group was harried by N-54 robots, but they were in turn covered by P-80 skyfighters. The speeders did not last for long, and as they were destroyed by the pursuing fighters, the police jumped into a nearby river. The river ran through to a waterfall, at the foot of which was a hidden entrance to the compound. Making their way cautiously through the corridors, Vector revealed that Black had already left. Immediately afterward, Damon detected a strange smell, and Human Replica 14 reported that there were toxins permeating the compound. Vector's slicing had prompted a count-down sequence for the building's self-destruction, prompting everyone to flee to safety before the ensuing detonation. Barbara Olive failed to escape in time, dying in the explosion. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2019 deaths Category:Deaths by explosion Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Heroines Category:Police officers Category:Second War casualties